


Breathe (2AM)

by screwdriverwithice



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst incoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, doctor!AU, honestly this is greys but with the boys, obv a happy ending, they are surgeons, you don’t need to watch greys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwdriverwithice/pseuds/screwdriverwithice
Summary: The doctor AU that nobody asked for.Buck was no stranger to a casual hookup. He had no time for relationships during medical school, and the people he met during his travels were never around long enough to forge a real connection.Casual was enough for him though. It meant that whoever he met only got to see the best side of Buck. He was care free, he was bold, he was passionate. He knew how to smile just right, how to grab someone’s attention and hold it on him, how to move his body and keep people’s eyes trained on him. He liked to put his best foot forward, for people to have only good memories of him.So, one night before he officially started his life as Dr Evan Buckley, Buck wanted to give the man across the bar plenty of good memories.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Breathe (2AM)

**Author's Note:**

> so i have too much time on my hands and after reading pretty much all the Buddie fics i could find, i couldn’t get this idea out my head, so i decided to write it. 
> 
> it’ll follow the general plot of the first couple of seasons of greys anatomy, but you don’t have to have seen greys to read this. i just felt like this could work
> 
> this is my first attempt at a multi chap, and i don’t have a schedule or anything for uploads, i’ll just see how i get on
> 
> i don’t have a beta or anything, so feel free to point out any glaring errors, and pls let me know what you think!
> 
> also i wrote this on my phone whilst i was at work, so sorry if the formatting is jacked, i’ll fix it if it is. i’m also painfully british so my bad if that comes through
> 
> honestly i just wanted to read this fic but it doesn’t exist so now i’m writing it

Buck knew being in a bar tonight was probably a bad idea. Yet the feel of the alcohol warming his stomach, making his cheeks flush slightly pink and his heart beat heavy in his chest made him feel like it was probably worth it. 

Tomorrow was the day that his life became real, everything he’d spent the last few years working towards was about to take over. Buck had poured all of his energy into medical school (with a few breaks here and there to have a bit of fun, he was only human). He’d mostly kept his head down though, determined to get through the years of exams, studying and all-nighters. Not that those were due to end anytime soon. Tomorrow was his first day as a surgical intern. Tomorrow, Dr Evan Buckley was finally going to do the job he felt he was destined to do. 

Well, maybe destined was slightly excessive. On the other hand, Buck couldn’t see himself doing anything else. Ever since he was young he’s had this drive to help. He supposed maybe it was in his blood, Maddie being a nurse and all. Then again, it’s not like his parents worked in the medical field at all. Or in any field he would want to work in. He’s always been glad to have Maddie, she wasn’t only his sister, she played a huge hand in raising him, putting her own life aside if she felt it would help him succeed. He felt his heart swell when he thought about it, taking another sip of his beer as his mind wandered. 

He thought about when Maddie left. How lonely and abandoned he felt after she married Doug and moved away. They’d stayed in contact, but only through weekly phone calls. Every time they spoke he battled with the feelings of abandonment, and the feelings of joy from finally getting to speak to her again after a week of unbearable loneliness. He never let her know this though, keeping the conversation light most of the time. She was doing the same thing, however, never letting him know what her life was truly like with Doug. 

He went travelling through South America for a while, taking a while to find out exactly who he was, who he was supposed to be. Eventually he decided on medical school, Maddie had helped push him, advising him about good schools and encouraging him that he could make it as a doctor. He was smart, personable, and he worked well under pressure. Even with someone beating down who she was, Maddie still found it in herself to be his biggest cheerleader. 

He was so proud when Maddie had gotten away from Doug, but his heart broke when he found out the nightmares she’d faced alone. She wasn’t alone anymore though. Once Maddie had left Doug, and after the horrors that unfolded at the cabin, she decided on a new start. When Buck first heard about this, he’d felt abandoned again. Maddie was leaving again. Leaving him again. She had decided she wanted to return to nursing, she had missed the human connection, missed seeing the difference she was making in people’s lives, right in front of her eyes. So she left for Seattle, and Buck was alone again. Except he was only six months from graduating at the time. Buck applied for internships all over the country, but he didn’t want to be anywhere but Seattle. With his family. 

The joy he felt when he was accepted for an internship at Seattle Grace Hospital was indescribable. Yet somehow, it was nothing compared to the joy he felt when he finally moved. He’d always felt alone before. Displaced. But this was it, this was home. He would be working at the same hospital as Maddie. Buck would be studying under some of the best surgeons in the country, and he couldn’t wait. 

Tomorrow, his life as Dr Evan Buckley would begin. For tonight however, he would just be Buck. 

—————————————————————————

The bar around Eddie hummed. It was busier than usual for a Sunday night. Nothing crazy, but the atmosphere was full of life and excitement. 

Joe’s bar was never really that quiet, being only a short walk across the road from the hospital. It’s patrons were always mixed, hospital staff looking to let their hair down after a long shift, families of patients looking for a drink to drown their sorrows, or to celebrate good news. 

Eddie himself was using the night to be free of his responsibilities. He loved his son, and he loved his new life in Seattle, but he constantly had to be switched on. Nights like this were relatively few and far between. Christopher was with Abuela, and he wasn’t on call, not required to be in work until the following day. 

He’d not long settled in Seattle, having been in Washington for only around six months. He felt calm here, happy, free even. He’d understood when Shannon had left, understood what it was like to need space. He understood that perhaps he’d even deserved it. 

He’d met Shannon at medical school. Their lives were so different back then, and they were so young. Eddie had enlisted in the army, having completed basic training before they allowed him to study medicine. It was the only way Eddie could afford it. The army subsidised his studies, and his life with Shannon was a bubble of pure joy. At least at first. 

Shannon fell pregnant about three months before they graduated with their M.D.s. They got married and they pictured a beautiful life together. Except Eddie had made a commitment when he enlisted, a commitment that felt so far away, and yet so worth it before he had met and fell in love with Shannon. After they graduated, Eddie had to serve. He was around for the birth of Christopher, which was the greatest moment of his life. He had a son and a beautiful wife. 

Two days later he was deployed to Afghanistan. It wasn’t long after that when Chris was diagnosed with cerebral palsy. They had known it could be an issue, following a complication during his birth. Shannon’s focus was Obstetrics, she had seen the complications that could cause CP. They both knew about it, had both studied it. But seeing a child with CP as a doctor, was entirely different to seeing your child with CP, as a parent. 

Things were different when he returned from his first tour. He was different. His relationship with Shannon was different. She hadn’t been able to pursue her career in the way she had planned whilst Eddie was away, and she was itching to get into work. But Eddie wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to face his life yet. He loved Christopher but he was ill, and there was nothing he could do to take away his son’s disability. There were people he could help though. He was saving lives whilst he served, and he excelled as a surgeon during his tour, able to learn more, and save more lives than he ever thought possible. 

Eddie’s marriage to Shannon broke down when he re-enlisted for a second tour. They both knew it. Things were cold between them before he even came back home. He felt like a coward, running away from his life, from his family. He buried those feelings as best he could. Determined to save as many lives as he could. He could be more than the awful husband and deadbeat father he felt he was. 

This time when Eddie returned home to El Paso, he was done with the Army. He came home with a Silver Star; a medal for bravery, and the PTSD that came along with it. He felt like a shell of himself, wandering through life with no real direction. He was an excellent surgeon, skilled beyond his years, but that passion was gone. Eddie felt like he was gone. 

Then Shannon left. He was alone with a son who barely knew who he was, stuck in a place where life was supposed to be beautiful for him and his family. Supposed to be. 

Even when he felt himself sleepwalking through life, Eddie had made a name for himself as a surgeon. He forged a bond with his son, the truly bright light in his life. One day, Eddie woke up. He could have a beautiful life and a beautiful family, just him and Chris. So he decided on a new start, a life away from the misery and the memories. Shannon wasn’t coming back, and though his heart broke for Christopher, he knew it was time to start a new life he could be proud of. 

That’s how he ended up in Washington, an Attending surgeon at Seattle Grace hospital. It had taken a little while to work out his routine here, but it was finally working for him and Chris. They were settled, and with that came the opportunity for nights like these. Eddie could relax, have a drink, and people watch. He exchanged casual banter with Joe behind the bar, and he sipped the last of his whisky slowly. He felt content. 

He nodded his head and tilted his glass towards Joe, signalling that he wanted a refill. Joe smiled and turned to grab the bottle so he could pour Eddie another drink. 

Then Eddie locked eyes with the man sat across the bar. 

—————————————————————————

Buck had finished his beer, he had a nice buzz going, but he figured one more wouldn’t hurt. He leant forward slightly on his bar stool, looking for the bartender so he could order another. He soon spotted him on the other side of the bar, chatting easily with a customer. Buck couldn’t quite see the customer he was talking to until the bartender turned away to pour the man a drink. 

That was when Buck got to see what was perhaps the most handsome man he’d ever seen. The handsome stranger was wearing a white henley, fitting snugly across his broad shoulders. His hair was dark, short on the sides but relatively long on top. Long enough that Buck would be able to tangle his fingers in his hair. He leant casually on the bar, drinking a whiskey on the rocks, with a slight grin on his lips. Those lips. 

Buck was no stranger to a casual hookup. He had no time for relationships during medical school, and the people he met during his travels were never around long enough to forge a real connection. 

Casual was enough for him though. It meant that whoever he met only got to see the best side of Buck. He was care free, he was bold, he was passionate. He knew how to smile just right, how to grab someone’s attention and hold it on him, how to move his body and keep people’s eyes trained on him. He liked to put his best foot forward, for people to have only good memories of him. 

So, one night before he officially started his life as Dr Evan Buckley, Buck wanted to give this man plenty of good memories. 

—————————————————————————

Eddie blinked out of the trance he felt from the intense look he received from the man across the bar, draining the last of his drink quickly, just as Joe placed his refill in front of him. 

“Thanks, Joe.” He said, quickly picking up the new drink and taking a gulp of that as well, his eyes trained on his glass. When he finally found the courage to look up again, the man was gone. 

For a second, Eddie thought he had imagined him. Until suddenly he felt a presence next to him, looking to his right to see that the man had moved to the stool next to him. He wasn’t looking at Eddie, instead getting Joe’s attention to order himself a drink. 

“Can I get a beer and two shots of tequila, please?”

“Coming right up,” replied Joe easily. 

The guy then looked at him, smiling. “I hope you’re a fan of tequila?”

Eddie nearly choked. This man had confidence that Eddie could only dream of. I mean, Eddie knew who he was, and at work, he was nothing if not self-assured, but right now, he was speechless. 

The man sat next to him looked like sex personified. Now that he was sat next to him, Eddie could truly take him in. He was slightly taller than Eddie, maybe an inch or two? He wore a burgundy t-shirt, which looked possibly a size too small. Eddie guessed this was on purpose. The man was built, his arms looked like all muscle and power, like he was carved from stone. And he had that face. His jawline sharp and mouth full, smiling widely at Eddie. His smile went right to his eyes, his irises bright blue. Before Eddie could get lost in them though, he noticed the birth mark above the man’s left eye. It was unique. It was beautiful. 

Eddie was not one for casual sex. These days, he wasn’t one for sex at all. Not that he didn’t want to meet someone, he just hadn’t had the time. In the past he’d been on dates, gotten to know people before he’d slept with them. It’s how it had gone when he met Shannon. He liked to build a connection with people. 

This guy, however, this guy was someone he wanted to make scream. He wanted to tease him, kiss him, he wanted to fuck him so hard he was seeing stars. 

Eddie was getting ahead of himself. He took a breath, steeling himself before he finally replied. 

“I’ll never say no to a free shot of tequila.”

The man next to him extended his hand, and Eddie accepted the handshake. His hands were huge. Eddie imagined them wrapped around his-

“I’m Buck, by the way.” He shot him a dazzler of a smile, just as Joe placed the drinks in front of them. 

“Eddie,” he replied easily. 

“It’s nice to meet you.”

The man, Buck, pushed one of the shot glasses towards Eddie with one hand, whilst grabbing the salt shaker with the other. He then slowly poured some of the salt onto the back of his own hand, before he gestured the shaker at Eddie, who declined, preferring his tequila without. Buck shrugged and let out a small chuckle, placing the shaker back down on the bar. Eddie picked up his glass at the same time as Buck, clinking their shots together. 

“Cheers,” Eddie said, about to raise his glass to his mouth when Buck looked him dead in the eye, smirking, as he lifted his free hand to his mouth, slowly licking the salt off. If Eddie wasn’t a trained medical professional, he would’ve been sure he just had an aneurysm. 

Buck noticed Eddie’s eyes darken at the sight, causing his own dick to twitch slightly. Oh yeah, he thought, as he tossed back his shot, his last night would go out with a bang. 

—————————————————————————

The door was barely open before Buck was being slammed against it, Eddie’s mouth attacking his own. It was a frenzy of lips and tongue and teeth, Eddie licking into his mouth as if he wanted to count Buck’s teeth. 

They hadn’t said much to each other in the bar, making small talk about anything and nothing, as they shared knowing glances with one another. Eventually, Buck had leant close to Eddie, his voice husky as he said “I only live around the corner, if you’re interested?”

Eddie nodded, perhaps a little bit too enthusiastically, before throwing back the last of his drink, and standing to put on his jacket ready to leave. 

Buck wasn’t far behind him, and they barely made it out of the bar before Buck had grabbed the top of his bicep. Buck had pulled Eddie towards him and before he even knew it was happening, they were caught in a scorching kiss. 

This man kissed like it was his job, Eddie thought, before wondering what the other man actually did for a living. They really hadn’t talked much. Eddie was about to make a mental note to ask before Buck had pulled away from him, eyes full of lust. 

“I’d really like you to fuck me tonight, Eddie,” he said. 

Eddie’s knees nearly gave way. 

He kept himself upright though, by pulling Buck into a deep kiss, anchoring them both on the spot. He soon gathered himself, pulling away only far enough that Buck could still feel the other mans breath on his lips as he spoke. 

“How can I say no when a pretty boy makes a request like that?” He asked, and Buck preened at the praise. His face flushed pink as he bit back a moan. Buck could feel himself getting hard, deciding it was time to stop kissing and start walking. He wanted - no, he needed - Eddie inside of him as soon as possible. 

So, that’s how he ended up slammed against his own front door, biting on Eddie’s lip just to hear the other man’s deep moan. Eddie ran his hands down Buck’s body in response, feeling his strong back muscles before grabbing his ass through his jeans. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, “Do you know how amazing your ass is? Feels so good, I cant wait to tease you open... Make you beg.”

Buck practically whimpered as he started kissing down his neck, biting and sucking just below his jawline, not hard enough to leave a mark this high up, but enough to make blood rush to Eddie’s dick. He then moved his hands round from Buck’s ass to undo the buttons on both their jeans. 

He then remembered that they were stood there holding the door wide open, so he stepped suddenly away from Buck. Shocked at the almost empty feeling as he pulled away from the other man. Buck looked at him, a hunger in his eyes as he stepped away and kicked the door closed, before crowding Eddie against the counter and reattaching their lips. He used his foot to kick Eddie’s feet apart slightly, slotting himself between them so he could grind dirtily against his thigh. Eddie grunted at the newfound friction, soon rolling his own hips in time with Buck’s. 

Suddenly all Buck’s body heat from where they had been pressed against each other was gone. Eddie barely had time to blink before Buck on his knees and pulling Eddie’s jeans down to his ankles. Buck looked up at him, his pupils blown so wide, it was nearly impossible to see his bright blue irises. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, slowly trailing his fingers up Eddie’s thighs towards his cock. Fuck, Eddie wanted this guy so badly, and here he was, on his knees for him. Asking if it was okay. 

Eddie could only nod. 

Buck wasn’t one to wait around, sliding Eddie’s boxers down to pool at his ankles with his jeans. He watched as Eddie’s erection sprung free, and he swears his mouth started to water. Buck didn’t bother trying to hide his moan. His dick was perfect. It wasn’t as long as Buck’s own, but it was thick, enough that Buck knew there would be a pleasant burn when they fucked. He couldn’t wait. 

Rather unceremoniously, Buck took Eddie’s cock into his hand before wrapping his lips around the tip, looking up at Eddie as he threw his head back and groaned. The blowjob was fast, sloppy, and exactly what Eddie wanted. Then Buck tongued at the slit, tasting the precome building there and Eddie’s hips jolted forward. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he apologised quickly. 

“I liked it, do it again?” Buck asked. He was going to be the death of Eddie. “Fuck my mouth?”

Eddie wouldn’t have been able to say no to that even if he’d wanted to. Buck guided Eddie’s cock back to his mouth, relaxing his throat and signalling Eddie to move. He thrust forward slowly at first, until he couldn’t hold back any longer. He thrust into Buck’s throat, hard and fast, watching his eyes water and the saliva dribbling down his chin. It was phenomenal, the best blowjob Eddie had ever gotten, but he wasn’t ready to end it there. Buck had asked him to fuck him, after all. 

He pulled out of Buck’s mouth and dragged the other man up towards him for another kiss, licking into his mouth, tasting himself on Buck’s tongue. They gently pulled apart from one another, before Eddie kicked off his trousers completely, and tugged his t-shirt over his head. 

“I can’t help but notice that you’re still fully clothed,” he said to Buck, before lifting his shirt off of him. “Bedroom?” Eddie asked. Buck began walking, kicking off his shoes as he went. At the bottom of the stairs up to his bed, Buck pulled off his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop, bending forward as he lowered them. Eddie practically growled at the sight, making Buck smirk as he looked back, and gestured for Eddie to follow him. 

They collapsed onto the bed together, tangled within each other. They kissed slowly now, still deep, but almost gentle, taking their time. Eddie’s hands drifted south, caressing Buck’s thighs and massaging his ass. Gradually he moved his fingers further back, before just barely grazing over Buck’s hole. 

Buck moaned, low in his throat. Unwillingly, he pulled his mouth away from Eddie’s, rolling over onto his stomach to grab the lube and condoms out of the drawer. Just as he was about to roll himself back towards Eddie, he felt the man’s weight across his back, almost pinning him down. 

Eddie kissed across the expanse of Buck’s muscled back. Suddenly, he bit down on Buck’s left shoulder blade, sucking a dark mark into the skin before kissing over it gently, soothing. He continued this pattern as he moved lower down Buck’s back. 

Buck began to fidget, grinding down slightly onto the mattress, searching for some friction. Eddie chuckled at his impatience, but decided to relent. He picked up the lube from where Buck had left it, slicking up his fingers ready to prepare Buck.

“Please, fuck, please can you fuck me now?” Buck cried out, desperate. Eddie had wanted to go slow with this, tease the younger man. But he himself was rock hard, and he wasn’t sure he had the self control to make himself wait much longer. Next time, next time, Eddie would take Buck apart slowly, have him screaming, gagging to get fucked. He would eat Buck’s ass out, worship it in the way that it deserved. He would give him everything. 

For now, however, Eddie would give Buck what he wanted, as soon as he asked. 

Eddie sunk one finger into Buck, gradually pushing down to his knuckle. Slowly, he began to thrust his finger in and out of Buck. He would love to take his time, but he could hear Buck’s desperation in his chorus of yes, fuck, please, more. He added another finger, slowly scissoring them apart, stretching Buck out. 

After what felt like an age to Buck, Eddie had three fingers fucking smoothly in and out of Buck, brushing across his prostate every fifth or so strokes, making his back arch each time. It was so good, and Buck could come just from this, but he wanted more. He needed to know what Eddie was like when he fucked, how his body would move against Buck’s own. 

“Okay, I’m ready, please. I need you to fuck me. Now.” He said, almost shocked at how fucked out he sounded. He scrambled to reach for the condom he’d gotten out of the drawer, finally finding it in the sheets and grabbing hold of it. Eddie pulled his fingers out of Buck slowly. 

“Flip over,” he said lowly, “I want to see you.” 

Buck melted at the words. Eddie took the condom from Buck’s hand, using his teeth to tear open the wrapper and expertly rolling it down his length. Next time, Buck thought, he would put the condom on Eddie himself. With his teeth. Buck didn’t have long to think much more about a next time, because Eddie had positioned himself between Buck’s thighs, and leant down to gently kiss him. Without pulling away from the kiss, Eddie lined himself up with Buck’s hole, swallowing his moans as he got filled up, inch by inch. 

Buck felt deliciously full, Eddie fit inside of him perfectly. It was as though they were two puzzle pieces, slotting into one another. Once he was fully seated, Eddie gave Buck a minute to adjust, still wrapped in the kiss. 

As much as Buck was enjoying the gentle side of the encounter, he was beginning to get desperate. He began to shift his hips, indicating to Eddie that he could start to move. Eddie didn’t need much encouragement, quickly building up his thrusts from shallow and gentle to hard and deep. It wasn’t going to last long. For either of them. 

The air between them had been sexually charged almost as soon as they met. They both wanted this, and after the casual conversation in the bar before Buck had practically pounced on Eddie in the street, it felt like it had been a lifetime between them meeting and finally getting wrapped up in each other. In reality it had been no longer than a couple of hours, but it was enough to make them both desperate, hungry for one another. 

Eddie suddenly sat up onto his haunches, changing the angle and allowing him to fuck into Buck’s tight heat with a new level of determination. The new angle allowed him to see Buck’s whole body, watching his abs tense and his eyes roll back in pleasure as Eddie’s every thrust hit Buck right in that perfect spot. 

Buck couldn’t stop himself crying out for more, couldn’t stop his babbling. Please, yes, right there, fuck, yes, harder. Buck knew sex, he’d had plenty, and he wasn’t ashamed of it. But he swore that Eddie was magic. Did this guy have any flaws? He was unbelievably handsome, muscles taut, he had a body so great it was a shame he ever had to be clothed, and he fucked like he was born to do it. 

“You look so good. Fuck, you feel amazing, so fucking tight,” Eddie praised, looking Buck directly in the eye as he complimented him freely. “I’m so close.”

“Fuck, me too,” replied Buck. “Touch me, please, please.” Buck’s cock was red and angry against his his stomach, leaking precome all over him. Finally, Eddie removed his right hand from Buck’s hip, only in that moment did he notice that he had been gripping so tight he was sure it would leave a bruise. He began to tug at Buck’s neglected dick, quickly in time with his thrusts, which were getting more and more erratic. He flicked his wrist as he jerked Buck off, occasionally rubbing his thumb across the tip. 

Buck let out and animalistic noise as his orgasm ripped through him. It was one of the most intense orgasms of his life, his whole body going tight. He’d come so hard that some of it had landed on his chin. Eddie didn’t let up his onslaught, fucking Buck through his orgasm before he wiped the come from Buck’s face using his thumb before moving his hand to Buck’s mouth. 

“You’re perfect,” Eddie exclaimed as Buck opened his mouth, sucking Eddie’s thumb in, tasting himself and whimpering quietly. Eddie thrust his hips hard, once, twice, before filling the condom as his orgasm rushed through him like a freight train, finally slowing his hips. 

Eddie pulled out of Buck slowly, his cock spent and oversensitive. He pulled off and tied the condom, tossing it in the bin he spotted in the corner of the room, before collapsing himself onto the bed, breathless. 

—————————————————————————

Buck’s last night free of responsibilities hadn’t quite gone as he’d planned. Not that he was complaining. He’d planned to have a few drinks and relax. Instead he just got the brains fucked out of him by a man who looked like he was carved out by gods. 

When he’d seen Eddie though, he couldn’t help himself, he had to have him. It was worth it, so, so worth it. 

“Well that was fun,” Eddie has chuckled, pulling a laugh of his own out of Buck. 

“You can say that again.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after a couple of minutes of light flirting. It was getting late, the alcohol and the events of the evening finally catching up with them. They both had a lot they wanted to say to each other, questions about the other so that they could each get to know the other man. 

Neither of them had known where the night would take them, but they were both glad to have met, even if it was just for one night. 

Buck figured he should ask Eddie to leave, but the idea of untangling himself from the older man wasn’t something he could bring himself to do quite yet. Especially with the way Eddie was absentmindedly running his fingers through Buck’s hair.

In the morning, Buck’s life would change, and he wasn’t sure he’d have time to see Eddie again. He figured he should enjoy it while it lasted. 

Eddie’s mind was filled with similar thoughts. Tomorrow he would go back to being a single dad, and as much as he liked the idea of seeing Buck more often, he didn’t know if there was a way to fit him into his life. That being said, he was more than open to trying, since they’d connected so easily, so quickly. 

Eventually, both men drifted off to sleep, bodies still intertwined. They could talk about their situations in the morning. Who knew how it would all end up?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!
> 
> the title of the fic is from the song Breathe (2AM) by Anna Nalick which is an absolutely beautiful song and i’ll prob keep adding songs in the notes if i feel like they fit with the fic


End file.
